Haunted
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: ZeroxYuki. Yuki left with Kaname and Zero goes to get her back. Characetr death. I know, Sucky summary, but good story. R&R!


**Haunted. **

_Louder, louder, the voices in my head  
Whispers taunting, all the things you said_

Zero slumped against the wall of the bathroom. He closed his lavender eyes, gripping his starlight hair.

His missed Yuki's voice. He could hear it so clearly, echoing in his mind.

He could hear her laugh.

Since Kaname had taken her away with him, Zero had been pretty much alone.

He bit his lip. He wanted to scream. "Yuki…" he moaned, tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

_Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

Damn Kaname for taking her away from him.

Zero got up shakily and walked to his bed. Grabbing his Bloody Rose gun off the table, he jumped out the window.

Kaname was going to pay.

_You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone and I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside_

Zero saw Yuki. The girl that had comforted him and saved him was hidden behind Kaname.

"Kiryu," the pureblood nodded.

Zero smirked, "Bastard." He pulled the Bloody Rose gun from his pocket, pointing it at the black-haired man.

Yuki clutched Kaname's sleeve, her red-brown eyes full of an emotion Zero hadn't seen before. "Zero…?" Her voice was full of relief.

She pushed past Kaname, who tried to grab her shoulder as she passed.

"Zero! You're here. You…oh, Zero," she cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He dropped the gun and hugged her against him, resting his cheek in her hair, "Yuki…"

_It's not fair, just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart__._

Kaname grabbed the Bloody Rose gun off the floor, pulling Yuki way from Zero. He aimed the gun at the starlight-haired vampire.

"_Kaname-sama! No!_" Yuki yelled, pulling on his arm. _Don't! Kaname-sama, please!_'

Zero spread his arms to the sides, "Go ahead…"

Yuki looked at him, her eyes pleading as he finished his sentence:

"…Shoot."

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile__._

Kaname's finger on the trigger. He smirked.

Zero only smiled.

"Stop!" Yuki pleaded. "Kaname-sama, please, don't!"

Then, Yuki did something Zero never expected.

_Don't leave me here on__ my own  
Speak to me, be near me_

She grabbed the gun out of Kaname's unexpecting hands and pointed it at him, backing into Zero's chest.

"I told you to stop," she whispered, her voice like venom. "You didn't sop."

"Yuki," Kaname smiled easily. "My sweet Yuki, give me the gun."

Zero rested his hand on Yuki's hip, sliding it around her waist as she growled, "No."

"Yuki, give me the gun…_now_," the pureblood ordered. "…_now…_"

"Make me," she spat.

_I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall_

Zero held her tight against him. "Yuki," he whispered softly in her ear, "can I have the gun?"

Yuki slid the silver gun into Zero's hand, "Here you go." He smiled down at her, touching her cheek as she turned to him.

Kaname's face fell.

Zero cupped her face, "Get behind me. Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this."

Yuki kissed his cheek quickly, leaving a blush to creep across his cheeks. Hiding behind him, she closed her eyes, hands over her ears.

"Well, I guess it comes to this, Kuran," Zero pointed the gun at Kaname. "It ends here."

"You're going to kill me, Kiryu?" the pureblood narrowed his eyes.

Zero didn't respond; he just unlocked the safety.

"Oh, but Yuki will grieve," Kaname crooned. "Don't you think my dear girl will miss me?"

Zero frowned.

Kaname could tell he was breaking Zero's barrier, "She will grieve, Kiryu. Because she loves me. Any fantasy you have of her loving you is just that…a fantasy…nothing more…"

Zero put his finger on the trigger, "Shut up!"

He knew that there was a place for him in Yuki's heart- a place where only he mattered.

He tied to ignore Kaname's words.

He pulled the trigger on the Bloody Rose gun. A direct hit to Kaname's heart.

The pureblood vampire sunk to the floor.

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

"Nice shot," Kaname gasped, clutching the wound. "But I don't think purebloods die so easily…"

So Zero shot again and again.

"Heh heh," Kaname laughed. "Yuki will…still love me, even…if I'm dead…and gone…"

Zero spun around to face the girl. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yuki…" he groaned. He hated to see her cry. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I shot him…"

She buried her face in her chest, "No, Zero, don't be…its okay…"

"Do…you think I'm a murderer now?" he whispered.

Kaname Kuran shattered into pieces.

"Zero, I'm sorry I left…"

The starlight-haired vampire smiled down at her with his lavender eyes, "Its fine, Yuki. I'm just glad you're with me. I hated being without you…"

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind_

"You did?" Yuki looked up at him, eyebrows pulled together. "Kaname said…you wanted me to leave…"

Zero chuckled, "I missed you. I never wanted you to leave. Why would I want the person I love to leave?"

Yuki whispered, "…love…?"

'Can't take it back now,' Zero thought. He nodded, "Yes, Yuki. I love you. I want you with me always."

He leaned in slowly, cautiously, giving her every chance to pull away.

She didn't.

His lips touched hers chastely, softly, like the most gentle, briefest touch of a butterfly wing.

Zero pulled away and looked into her eyes, seeing acceptance, love, and want. He smiled.

He could feel her lips trembling against his as he cupped her face, kissing her soft and gentle again.

"I love you, Yuki," he whispered against her lips.

_You were smiling  
You were smiling  
You were smiling_

She blushed, looking down, a slight smile on her lips, "I love you, too, Zero…"

_Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

**A/N: This is for my friend Alice, as an early birthday present. Hehe. Happy Birthday!!**

**The song is "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I really didn't except Kaname to die. I'm not very fond of him, but I still didn't think I'd make him die…**

***sweatdrops* well, he died anyway…**

**I like Zero waaaaay better, anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the lyrics.**

**Please Review. Reviews keep me going.**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
